Vanilla and Honey
by Von Sexxxual
Summary: Bella returns to Forks, seeing a pair of glowing amber eyes the first night, her dreams are consumed by the orbs and the owner. Alice/Bella, vampire/human.
1. Something in the Forest

Alice/Bella – drawn out story. Vampire/human; Rated M for later chapters, if you're uncomfortable with lesbian acts, hit the backspace key now. If you're not, smut and lesbian fun will definitely ensue. Edward never dated Bella; Jacob exists but never hooks up with Bella. Any questions/suggestions, don't hesitate in telling me!

**Disclaimer: **Alice and Bella belong to Stephanie Meyers, the story is mine. All mine.

Authors Note: I've had a hell bound bout of writers block and it's slowly but surely unblocking and the creativity juices are trickling through my veins.  
Reviews are always appreciated. :hint hint.:

**Bella.  
**The car ride with Charlie had been just as I expected; silent but comfortable.  
It's not that I didn't want to live with Renee, I did but she deserves her happiness and I figured we'd both be happier if she could travel with Stan and I could stay with Charlie in Forks.

... At least that's what I kept mentally telling myself as we drove to the small town back to Charlie's – our – home.

"Home sweet home, Bells.", Charlie said in his usual gravely voice.  
I stepped out of his police cruiser, looking up the house in front of me, I remembered it from my childhood, running through the doors, out to the forest situated at the back of the house, running picture memories ran through my head and my fingertips went to my elbow, absently running my fingertips over it as I remembered the time I fell over the back yard deck, running away from monster Charlie when I was six years old. I smiled, remembering all the dolls and candy I got from his guilty conscience.

"_What the?!_" I gasped, looking through the trees, I saw something, like a white blur through the forest. I had always been a bit of a scardey cat so I gripped my bag and ran inside to the safety of the lonely house.

Before closing the door, I took one last look out the door, over to the forest, my eyes scanning through the dense green maze, I saw nothing out of the ordinary until I locked sight with a pair of amber orbs but before I could register to whom they belonged to; I blinked and they disappeared, I frowned to myself, "Must be jetlag." I mumbled more to myself than anyone else.

-----

"Pizza's ordered, Bells!" I heard Charlie call, "You need some help with your bags?",  
"I'm good, thanks dad." I replied, lugging my lone suitcase up the winding staircase. Sniffing at the air, I smelled fresh paint, Charlie had really gone all out, I chuckled to myself as I stepped in to my room; nothing new, old computer was still there along with the rickety old desk and chair that accompanied it. I smiled, it felt just like home and I unpacked, not that it took me very long, I wasn't exactly the queen of style, more of a jeans and shirt kinda girl.  
Once I had unpacked, I sat on the bed, exhaling and thinking of something else to do.

_Tap, tap, tap.  
_My eyes flew to the window. _Amber eyes; they were staring at me, I was transfixed on the eyes alone, as my eyes travelled to search for the owner, I blinked again. "Goddamn it!"_  
Gone, gone again; I ran to the window, opening it out, a most intoxicating smell of vanilla and honey hit me, _hypnotizing. _

After dinner with Charlie, I excused myself to my bedroom, I was exhausted.  
Taking my toiletry bag from my bedroom, I went to wash up for bed, brushing my teeth as I stared in the mirror, trying to put the ridiculously mesmerising amber orbs out of my mind.

_Spit._  
I washed the excess paste that had splattered the sink and towel dried my face and mouth before turning off the light and going to bed.

..... _**Later that night.**_  
I'm running, I'm running as fast as I can, I'm running from everything yet I'm running from nothing. My senses are drowning in danger, I know someone or some_thing_ wants to harm me, I just cannot see it, I'm running, I'm running.  
But it's too bright, the sun is blinding my eyes, I'm sprinting for the shaded area, I can see it, I can feel it, it's beckoning me, I'm four steps away, three steps, two _thud_.  
My head hurts, my vision distorted, I ran in to... What could I have possibly run in to? Knowing my luck, I would be the one to fall on my ass running against thing air.  
I growled a little to myself, the danger, the danger, I have to keep going, I have to keep, _a tinkle of bells... no, wait, it's... laughter?_ Have I been captured?

I swallow the ball in my throat, opening my eyes, with the intention to scream blue murder, when I see _them_, those eyes, words fail me and I'm struck dumb, noticing only now that the owner of these magnificent eyes is sat on top of me, _giggling_ at me.  
I will myself to look at the face, my eyes slowly travel down; porcelain skin – breathtaking, clear, blemish free, it's an unnatural beauty and those lips; rose petal pink, full and luscious lips, perfect for kissing, her neck, her chest... _her?!_

__

  
My eyes fly back up to her eyes, they seem to be smiling at me, taunting me, she leans down to brush her lips over mine, _I don't want this, I don't want this, I don't want this!_ Yes you do. _Yes, I do._  
But before her lips could touch mine, she opened her mouth, saying something, it hurt my ears to hear it, she was shouting... shouting what? She sounded like an alarm clock, _brrriiinnnngggg zzzztttttt_.

"God damn!" I grunt, reaching over to shut my alarm clock off. _Silence._  
A painful throb shot through my core, I groaned to myself as I tried to move from the bed, the sheets and covers rubbing against my already super sensitive pink nub, that dream must have gotten to me more than I thought.  
I bit my lip, slipping out from my bed, and shouted out to see if Charlie was home. No response.  
Going to the bathroom, I turned on the shower, my hand already flying to my bed shorts, fingers inching under the waist band to circle my dripping core, when all of a sudden...

**Authors Note: **The author demanded reviews to see how the first chapter is going!  
Alice will be introduced in the next chapter, I'm not sure how this chapter is, reviews/comments would be great, chapter two is in progress. :]


	2. Liquid Gold

**Authors note: Thank you for the reviews and for bookmarking my story. :D  
Also, I'm bringing a new character in to the story, just to mix things up a little bit, don't worry, Bella and Alice will still get it on. ;)  
One more thing, I'm writing it out in story mode, no POV's just yet, sorry if there's a little confusion but you'll live.**

**Disclaimer: Only Lily belongs to me.**

**Bella.  
**_Knock, knock, knock._

"Give me a break!" she growled herself, her hand so close to her dripping core, it was so tempting to ignore the unwanted morning guest and pay attention to the fire growing between her legs.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock!!_

"God damn, I'm coming!" she laughed silently to herself, the irony not escaping her as she ran to the stairs, walking down the wooden case, it only then struck her as odd that someone would call to the house so early, especially since Charlie was at the station and the guest was hardly for her, she wasn't even here a day.

_Knock, knock, taptaptap._

_  
_"Just a second, who's there?" she asked in a somewhat irked tone, "Lily, Charlie sent me to take you to school, I know it's a little early but I... feel kind of odd talking to a door, would you mind opening it so I don't look like a complete nut case?" came the response, Bella could hear the humor in her voice as she grabbed the brass knob to open the door, pulling it open, gasping at the girl she saw behind the door, she was sure it was inaudible until Lily asked if she was okay.

And she was, she just never thought she'd find a _girl_ so attractive.  
Lily, Lily, Lily.

Standing at about 5'9", with shimmering auburn hint, sun kissed high lights, emerald green eyes to die for, the fullest red lips she had ever seen accompanied by a dazzling smile that would make anyone in Hollywood jealous, then there was her _body_, lithe, slim, she was toned, Bella could see this from the way the green tank top clung to the muscled contours of her stomach, her legs were long, muscled but not thick, she looked great in those jeans, taking all of this in, it was hard to ignore the need to undress her as Bella was doing mentally; she was standing behind her, her palms were under Lily's shirt, pressed against her ridiculously amazing body, her lips were kissing Lily's tanned skin, from her neck to her shoulder, Bella's teeth catching on her shoulder strap as I dragged it down. Just as Bella had worked on mentally removing Lily's tight jeans,

"..Bella? Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, taking me out of my mini fantasy; her brow was creased with concern. Either thinking Bella was ill in some way, or she was in danger with someone close to a psychopath around.

"Sorry, long night. I'm fine, you look.. I'm just going to shower!" she squeaked, running back up the stairs as she absently caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror; her chocolate brown hair was anything but presentable, the remains of a drool filled sleep etched in to her chin, down to her toothpaste stained shirt and godforsaken pants, one leg riding to the knee.  
Oh yeah, Bella Swan was sex on legs.

**Later that day at the lunch table  
**"So, Bella, how are you finding your new school?" Lily asked as they sat down with a group of Lily's friends, "Oh, I dunno, I mean, it's good.. just, y'know, smaller." She laughed a little, her eyes scanning around the room, seeing if there was anything worth seeing, she yawned, utterly unimpressed until she found that table.  
"Holy whoa." She whispered, causing Lily to look up and glance over to what caught Bella's attention, she smiled, even laughed a little, "They're the Cullens, they don't talk to anyone but themselves, all related in _some_ way."

"You know what they say; _incest is best, put your cousin to the test._" One of the guys, Mike, sneered before snickering, clearly finding himself to be quite the comedian.  
Bella rolled her eyes and Lily nodded, "It's true, they are all related in some way, so rumor has it."

Bella was captivated, never before had she seen so many _impossibly beautiful_ people in one room, in one lifetime! Such a thing should be a crime against nature, she thought absently.

She turned her attention back to Lilly, blushing a little as she caught her pretty friend's eye and asked, "Who are they? I mean; their names and why don't they speak to anyone else?"

"I don't know why they don't, they have their own clique, I guess they prefer their own company." She replied airily before beginning to point out each member, starting with the ridiculously muscled guy at the end:

'That's Emmett." She inclined her head toward him; he was 6'5" easily, built like a seriously steroid addicted football player, with a full, thick head of dark brown hair, amber colored eyes and impossibly white skin.

The girl beside him, "Rosalie, Emmett's partner,", Bella's eyes widened a little as she took in the blond beauty, she was shorter than Emmett (not that that would be too difficult), with the same marble colored skin but her eyes were a slightly darker shade of amber than his, she was staring in to Emmett's eyes like he was the only person in the room.

"Jasper," Lily nodded her head toward the bleach blond with head tilted toward the guy beside him. He had bleach blond hair, slicked back to show off his impossibly perfect and blemish free skin, his eyes a warming shade of amber as he rest his chin on the heel of his hand, looking relaxed and serene as he gazed in to his _brother? Cousin's?_ eyes, Bella wondered before her eyes traveled to the man in question.

"_That's Edward, Jasper's boyfriend."_ Lily drawled out slowly, like it was the biggest deal ever and so scandalous, she had to enunciate _every_ word so it wouldn't be misread or taken lightly.

"They're _gay?!"_ Bella said, her voice full of sarcasm as she looked at Edward; slightly taller than Jasper, the same glowing off golden eyes, full, lustrous copper hair and an impossibly adorable smile as he gazed back at Jasper.

"I know, right? Bunch of _fags._" Lily said, whispering the last part. Even still, Bella swore she could see a collective eye roll from the Cullen table, almost as if they heard what Lily said.

"And that," Lily said, taking Bella out of her thoughts, "is Alice. She's another one of _those._" Bella rolled her eyes a little but couldn't help smiling at Lily's almost envious tone as she went to look at Alice, expecting another spit of her siblings.

As soon as Bella's eyes landed on Alice's face, she gasped, audibly, resulting in a nudge from Lily, "It's okay, I won't let the weird little lesbian get you, Bells.", she jibbed, thinking Bella was uncomfortable with Alice being a lesbian.

Bella nodded, not taking her eyes off her.  
_Alice._ She whispered inside her mind, almost jumping out of her skin when Alice looked over, locking her eyes on to Bella's, _those eyes_, they were amber like her siblings, but she _knew_ these eyes, the liquid gold eyes that plagued her dreams last night. She was _breathtakingly beautiful_. She was a lot shorter than the others at her table, like a little pixie, raven black hair that was styled and spiked a little at the top, which would make anyone look completely and utterly butch, but not _Alice_, Bella's eyes traveled down her form, just like her dream;

Alice had defined cheek bones, full petal pink lips, gleaming white teeth Bella saw as Alice smiled, no wait; _grinned_ over at her, she smiled back, feeling her skin flush instantly and kept lowering her line of vision. The raven haired beauty had an elegant neck, a neck Bella wouldn't mind running her tongue along and _stop it, Bella!_ She scolded herself as she drank in the rest of Alice's figure; lithe and lean, she looked completely fragile, like she should be in a China doll shop, not here, being so breathtaking in the real world.

A twisting and turning in Bella's mid section reminded her of the heat inside her, the small pool of arousal forming in her panties again, _Bella, stop staring at her, you're straight!_ She chided again but couldn't look away.

Eventually, Lily nudged her side, "Are you okay, Bells?", she inquired, 'You've been in your own little world for a while and the bell is about to-' _riiiiinnnngg, _'ring.', she finished, laughing little.

Bella shook her head, patting Lily's wrist with her arm, Lilly gasped a little but smiled, "Sorry, Lily, I'm fine, I have biology now, how do I get there?", she asked before retracting her arm, Lily frowned a little, "I don't take Bio, I have applied physics now, I'll ask Mike to walk with you, though.", she smiled.

Just as she turned to Mike, a voice interrupted, "I'm in her Bio class." Said a voice that could easily be mistaken for an angel or soft wind chimes, an impossibly intoxicating smell filled Bella's sense and made her feel a little dizzy as she looked up to see the owner of the voice, her eyes almost bulging out of their sockets as she saw the raven haired pixie standing in front of her, looking positively _delighted_ with herself before extending her elegant hand to Bella,

"I'm Alice.", she grinned, "Although, you probably know that already.", she giggled, Bella blushed a deep shade of crimson before meeting the pale girls hand, _it's like marble_, Bella said inside her head, once she made contact, they both gasped, shivering a little and quickly letting go with an apologetic nod to the other, though neither fully understanding why they were apologizing.

"It's fine, Alice, Mike will take Bella to Bio, you should get back to your family." Lily interjected, rather rudely, Bella turned to see her friend was smirking at Alice, she couldn't understand the hostility; Alice seemed _lovely._ She shifted awkward in her seat before standing up, taking her backpack and throwing it across her shoulder, "I need to find my own way anyway. Er, talk to you later, Lily?", "I'll see you in gym.", Lily replied, never taking her eyes off Alice, "Awesome." Bella replied, rather dumbly and turned to leave before feeling a cool hand on her shoulder;

it made her skin tingle, her blood rush and caused her to gasp as she looked at the owner, Alice, of course, "Please, let me show you the way, Isabella-", "Please, please, call me Bella.", "Bella, allow me to show you, I am the only one without a lab partner, you're sure to be paired with me, why not get to know each other?", Alice smiled, laughing a little, sending a wave of vanilla and honey scents in Bella's direction, how could she refuse such an offer now?

Not trusting her voice, she merely nodded and threw a backward glace to Lily, smiling apologetically before Alice threw a wink over her shoulder as they left for class.

**Authors note: I know, I know, the next chapter is a work in progress and will, hopefully be up in a few hours, I **_**promise**_** it won't be so dull.**


	3. Beach Party

**ATTN: Just a really quick thank you to all of you who've read my story, bookmarked it and ****added it to your favorite story lists **_**and**_** reviews are awesome, seriously, thanks for reading. :]  
And to those who highlighted the paragraph problems, sorry but thanks for letting me know.  
Now, without further adieu; I give you chapter 3.  
**

**  
Lily.  
**As she watched Alice throw a wink at her from over her shoulder, she sighed to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose before Jess prodded her, reminding her that they had to get to class before school ended, she sighed, rolling her eyes as she scooped her books up, curling her arms around them and held them to her chest, walking beside Jess and Angela, making idle chit chat, Jess was droning on about Mike and asking if they thought they'd make a couple.  
Passing by the biology lab, Lily glanced in, her emerald green eyes scanning the room before they fell on to the pair at the back, _Bella and her._ She shuddered distastefully, her mind going back to last night, when Charlie called her mother, her mother passing on the message:

"_Charlie's daughter, Isabella, is moving in tonight, she has no transportation just yet, he asked if you'd mind taking her for the first few days, I assume you have no problem with this?"_

"_No, of course not."  
_

"_Good, keep an eye on her, let her mingle with your friends, keep her out of trouble and for god's sake, keep her away from those freaky Cullen's, Lily."  
_

__

When she went to collect Bella this morning, Charlie hadn't told her about Lily coming to collect her, resulting in Lily talking to the front door for a good ten minutes. When Bella finally let her in, Lily was surprised, expecting someone who looked like Charlie; not ugly but nothing special, she could always openly say if a girl was pretty but she was in no way attracted to them but seeing Bella with her messy bed head, her pants riding up her leg and the sleepy look she was giving Lily, she couldn't help but feel an unfamiliar fluttering in her stomach.

_When they had been talking at the lunch table, seeing the Cullen's, telling her that Alice, that bitch, was a lesbian, she paid a little extra attention to her response, not disgusted but not enthralled.  
'Why do I even care? I'm straight.' Lily reminded herself as she gazed at Bella, a jolt of electricity being shot through her as Bella grabbed her by the wrist, even though she was surprised, she couldn't help feeling a little disheartened when Bella let go of her._

Lily pinched the bridge of her nose again, looking away from Bella and Alice; they seemed so comfortable and at ease around each other.  
Although she couldn't understand why, she felt a little uneasy seeing them so close, maybe even a little jealous.  
_Concerned about Bella, _she said to herself, not jealous.  
She repeated this mantra as she sat down for class, Bella's image running through her mind, her lithe body, although not toned, was easy on the eye, the contours on her face, the crinkling of her eyes when she smiled, the adorable shade of crimson that filled her cheeks when she blushed…

"Earth to Lily.", Jess said, waving her hand in front of her friends face, "You're going to get detention again if you don't pay attention, what the hell has you smiling so big anyway? Ohmigosh! You have a crush on someone, who?!"

"I, what? I don't, I'm just, uh, thinking about something that happened last summer.", Lily muttered, lowering her eyes to look at her book, effectively ending the conversation, even though she could see Jess's eyes dancing in delight of possible gossip, she was safe with her thoughts for now, at least. Although; she would have to come up with a believable story, she couldn't exactly tell Jess she might be crushing on the new girl.

**Bella  
**She couldn't understand why Lily and everyone else seemed to hate Alice Cullen so much, she seemed really nice to her.  
Since they set foot in the bio lab, she hadn't stopped chattering, Bella never felt so comfortable talking to someone before, let alone someone she knew all of about ten minutes.  
As the teacher came in, Bella looked forward, fully intending to pay attention to the class until she caught Alice looking at her from the corner of her eye; the memories of her dream came rushing back to her, how she was running from something, someone? What if it was Alice she was running from?

_Stop being so paranoid, it was just a dream, _her inner voice drawled.  
She shook her head, dispelling the paranoid thoughts and tried to pay attention to the class, she had done this experiment back in Phoenix and had little interest in redoing it in Forks.

She sighed, brushing her hair back behind her ear, idly looking around for a distraction. Her eyes fell on Alice again, only this time it was a different feeling she experienced.

Alice _looked_ the same but her _eyes_, no longer the liquid gold color they had been; the placid honey was gone, replaced by an onyx black color, while frightening, it was still deeply intoxicating, almost arousing; the look of hunger, of wanting portrayed on Alice's features was enough to make Bella gasp and almost fall off her stool while Alice slid as far away from her as she could, running quickly from the room as soon as the bell rang, seemingly quicker than Bella could bat her eyelashes.

She sighed, wondering why she always met such odd people and left her desk, smiling widely as she saw Lily waiting for her at the door, returning her smile, she waved to her, _she's so cute_, Bella thought, waving back as she met the auburn beauty and strolled to gym, even though it was going to be a disaster, Bella having no hand eye coordination and struggling to stand alone most of the time, she was looking forward to the physical activity, while mentally thinking how much more she'd enjoy getting physical with Lily, she grinned to herself and strolled on.

**Three Days Later**  
"Beeelllllaaaa, are you readyyyy?", Lily called from the foyer, "We're gonna be late.", she whined, fixing her already perfected hair in the mirror.  
She looked good tonight, even Lily knew it; wearing a yellow short that clung delightfully to her curves, her tanned arms on show as the short ended mid bicep, she was wearing orange and yellow bracelets, an even amount on each wrists, matching earrings that dangled, finished off with a pair of tight white skinny jeans and white heeled shoes, her wavy hair was flowing over her shoulders, she smiled at herself before looking around, seeing Bella come down.

"Lilyyyyy, I don't feel like going out tonight, I mean, _look at me."_, Bella exclaimed piteously.  
And Lily looked, Lily had to stop herself from ruining her makeup by drooling.  
_Bella looks smokin' hot!_ She screamed to herself inside her head.  
"Bella, you look..", she began, looking at her dark haired friend, she did clean up nicely.

"I look….?", Bella said impatiently, "You look.." Lily said, searching for the right words as her eyes traveled over her figure, drinking it in greedily, her hair was poker straight and had an amazing shine to it, her piercing blue eyes seemed at least two shades brighter tonight, she was wearing lip gloss, making her lips irresistibly kissable, wearing a tight shirt, patterned black and white with shades of pastel pink, the sleeves ending at the elbow, the material hugging her curves teasingly, her chest looked _delicious_, then moving down, Lily was _so_ happy she convinced Bella to wear the black skinny jeans, they looked great on her, _Mm, better off her, though._ Lily mentally thought before nodding at her choice of shoes. All in all, Bella Swan was hot to trot.

"hot.. You look really hot, Bella." Lily finished before wincing, _Oh yes, when all else fails, charm her with your eloquent words, Lily. _She thought to herself.  
Bella rolled her eyes but smiled at her, "Whatever, you look really good too. Are you ready?" Lily nodded, taking a few steps forward, she kissed her friend on the cheek and swallowed hard, "Yeah, let's go.", she said, linking her arm through Bella's as they left before Bella could say anything about the kiss.

**A Few Hours Later**

The beach party was in full swing, it was now time to plat _truth or dare_, Bella sighed, she hated this game so much, it was so dumb.  
She was lying on a blanket placed on top of the sand, in front of fire with her back pressed against Lily's front, Lily, thinking she was cold, slipped her arms under and around Bella, running her hands up and down her friends arms, "You cold?", she asked.

Bella's blood rushed to her head, Lily's warm hands sending jolts of electricity to coarse through her, she wasn't cold, she was extremely warm and was about to tell Lily just as much, "Yeah, freezing.", she replied, tucking herself closer to the tanned beauty, _smoooooth, Bella, smooooth, you really told her, _she thought to herself.  
Sitting up, she took another sip from her bottle, she knew if she was caught drinking, Charlie would kick her ass but she was having fun and she liked this fuzzy feeling.

"It's time to play _truth or dare, _ladies and gentlemen!", Mike announced, wrapping his arm around Jess before throwing one of the many empty beer bottles in to the middle of the group, "Jess, you want to take the first spin, baby?", Mike leered, talking to the girls chest. Jess, not really noticing the leer, simply giggled and nodded, leaning forward, totally showing Mike her goods, and spun the glass bottle;  
It landed on Mike,  
"Truth or dare?",  
"Dare, baby, I like to live on the wild side."  
"I dare you to kiss me."

After they kissed, Mike spun the bottle, grinning widely as it landed on Lily, he jumped up and pointed at her, "_Truth or dare, truth or dare, Lil?!", _  
Lily rolled her eyes and idly blew her bangs from her face, if she picked dare, he'd probably have her streak but it was such a good night and they were all pretty hammered, why not?, she thought to herself, "_Dare.",_ Mike smirked, "I _dare_ you to make out with Bella.", he said, grinning obnoxiously.

Oh no, Lily and Bella thought simultaneously, oh no, oh no.  
"Come on, Mike, I'm not going to give you something to jack off to later on.", Lily retorted. This seemed to make Mike happy, "Hey, you picked dare, go play tonsil tennis with the new girl, you're both hot, come oonnn."  
Lily bit her lip, she _really_ wanted to do this dare, she had since she first saw Bella but Bella wouldn't want this, no, no, no.  
_What's the harm in asking? After all, it's just drunken fun, right?_, she thought to herself.

With a nervous ball in her stomach, she lifted Bella from where she was laying and turned her so they were facing each other, "So, um, can I kiss you?", she asked, biting gently in to lip, pearly white teeth glinting in the moonlight.

_She wants to kiss me!_ Bella screamed inside her head, since Mike gave Lily the dare, Bella's heart had thundered with the idea of kissing Lily, something she'd fantasized over for a while and now, here was the opportunity and where was Bella's voice?, _Answer her, you idiot!, _still nothing, she nodded instead, words clearly failing her.

Once she nodded, Lily lifted her a little so she was sat in the taller girls lap, then placed her hands at her sides, tilting her head before moving in to Bella's face, her lips glistening under the moonlight, they looked so inviting.  
Bella felt Lily's lips pressing against her, feeling the small jolts of delicious electricity shoot through her again; she moved her head a little, angled opposite from Lily's as she raised her hand, resting it at the back of her neck, her fingertips gently running through the auburn beauty's hair. It was nice, slow.

Lily was floating, Bella's lips were so soft, her mouth was so inviting, she wanted to taste her, _No, go slow, she might not want this, _she said to herself. Feeling Bella's fingers at the back of her neck, Lily couldn't help it anymore, she pressed her fingertips in to the small of Bella's back, pressing their bodies together as she slid her tongue out, begging entry in to Bella's mouth, swimming in ecstasy when Bella's lips parted, she was just an hungry for the kiss as Lily was.

Their bodies pressed together, Bella dragged her nails over the back of Lily's neck as their tongues danced for dominance, Lily slid her hand underneath Bella's shirt, gasping when she went high enough to feel Bella's very erect nipple, _no bra, nice touch_, she thought to herself as she pressed her hips firmly against Bella's, both of them moaning lightly at the rough action.

"Um… You guys want some privacy?", Angela asked, much to the dismay of the guys, getting harder and harder as the show went on.

Both Bella's and Lily's eyes shot open upon hearing Angela talking; they had both forgotten about how public the beach party was.

"Sorry.", they mumbled simultaneously, Bella sliding from the taller girls lap to turn to face the others, each of them with their mouths agape at what just happened, this made Bella's cheek roar red with an embarrassing fire, she looked back at Lily who just bit her lip and reached out to squeeze her hand, mouthing a '_Sorry._', to her, Bella shook her head with a small smile and sat back in front of her friend, taking her hand and resting it over her shoulder, Lily scooted closer.

"So, uh, I'm going to go, Mike are you coming?", Jess asked, "YES!", Mike yelled gleefully, standing to his feet thinking that he was going to able to relieve himself of that hardon he had, the others followed suit shortly after, leaving Bella and Lily very much alone.  
Some might say the other left intentionally for that purpose.  
Nobody was complaining, least of all Lily and Bella.

**ATTN: Bella and Lily will get more physical in the next chapter. Two aroused and drunken girls? Totally going to happen.  
Let me know what you think.  
Thanks again to all of you who've read!**


	4. Sex on the Beach

**ATTN: I probably should have said so sooner but Alice will end up with Bella, Lily's just some kinky fun for the moment, you'll see her purpose soon enough but yeah, Alice/Bella in later chapters, I promise!  
Thank you guys again for the reviews, you're all awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Lily and this story. D:**

"Bella?", Lily asked as she stroked her thumb over the girls shoulder, "Are you okay, I'm sorry if I was a little, um, forceful with the kiss, I don't know what came over me and I'm just, I'm sorry." She sighed. She was usually so confident, she was usually straight. _What the hell is going on with you, Lily?,_ she said to herself before sighing again, looking down at Bella once she felt her fingertips run along her arm.

Bella stood up, slipping in to Lily's lap again, she draped her slender arms over the taller girls shoulders, moving her face in closer so she could brush her lips against her jaw, up to her ear, her teeth latching on to the lobe, causing Lily's breath to catch and her body to shudder a little. "Don't apologize, I wanted it. I want more.", she purred, bringing her lips to meet Lily's, she drew back a little and looked at the girl, the emerald eyes drawing her in, "That is, if you want, I don't want to make it awkward or anything, Lily. It's just that, you look so good tonight and I can't help imaging your clothes off you." Bella slurred slightly with a giggle before shaking her head, "It's up to you."

Lily stayed silent for a moment, letting Bella's words wash over her, with each word Bella said, Lily felt her core grow hotter and hotter with arousal.  
Just as Bella was ready to slip off her lap, taking Lily's silence for rejection, Lily swooped forward, sending Bella crashing to the sandy blanket beneath them.  
Bella looked up, more than a little confused until she saw Lily's lithe body fly through the air, landing on Bella so she straddled the dark haired girls stomach.

Taking Bella's wrists, Lily pinned them above the girls head, a devilish smile playing upon her features as she did so, Bella's eyes flicked up to her captured hands, she shivered, wriggling under Lily's body, trying to gain some kind of advantage; looking at the muscled contours of the taller girls body, Bella soon realized her attempts of having the upper hand were futile.

Lily grinned down at Bella, her green eyes dancing with desire as she leaned down, closing the distance of their lips; the kiss started off slow, considerate, gentle brush strokes of their lips together, once Lily's tongue entered Bella's mouth, the previous dance for dominance returned. Lily came back up air, biting down in to the shorter girl's bottom lip, already a little swollen, causing Bella to groan softly.

Lily released the grip she had on Bella's wrists and reached down, hooking her fingers under the bottom of her shirt; she slowly, teasingly lifted it above her head, the slowly crackling fire dancing across her toned body. Grinning down at Bella's reaction, she grabbed her hands before the girl could get her way; taking her by the wrists again, she pinned them above her head, tying her shirt around it, using it as make do bounds.

Bella growled in frustration, "Lily, free my hands.", the smaller girl demanded as her _friend_ moved back down, brushing her lips over her jawbone, placing small kisses as she travelled downwards, "But Bella, it's much more fun to do things this way.", she giggled, running the tip of her tongue over her lower lip, Bella groaned, crashing her lips against Lily's, pressing her hips to hers desperately, Lily moaning softly in return, encouraging Bella to keep the gyration going.

"Lily, please, I need you.", Bella whined, breaking the kiss. Lily nodded, moving down to nip at her collarbone, her hands slid under Bella's shirt, causing both girls to whimper softly, Lily worked one hand against Bella's shirt, unbuttoning it quickly while her free hand worked the skin on Bella's stomach, her index finger trailing over the dark haired girls naval, slowly moving upwards to her chest; she cupped her hand around one of her breasts before opening her shirt, the cool air causing Bella to moan delightfully.

Lily was practically salivating at the half naked Bella pinned underneath her, she cupped both her breasts under her hands, her long, slender fingers massaging the mounds of flesh underneath her, using her thumb and forefinger, she tweaked Bella's nipples, kneading them under her strong fingertips.  
Taking a moment, she looked down at Bella; she eyelids fluttering shut, her back arched and her brilliant white teeth pressing deliciously in to her lower lip, Lily kneaded harder, causing Bella to moan sharply, arching her back further begging her for more of her hands.

Lily grinned, biting in to her lip and lowered her head, taking away one of her hands, she replaced it with her mouth; causing low, throaty moans and purrs to spill from her mouth, her hand was sliding down Bella's pale stomach as lifted herself a little, letting her hand travel to the waistband of Bella's jeans, unbuttoning them, she lowered her hand to rest over Bella's panties, _Wow, she's really wet. Mmm._ Lily thought as she rubbed her fingers over the cloth clad core of Bella.

"Lily...I..mm, fuck, please!", Bella growled as she tried to free her hands, she needed to touch Lily, she _needed_ to. Just as she was making progress, Lily moved her hand against Bella's thighs, sliding across her panties and ran her fingers over her saturated clit, Bella could feel her eyes roll back in to the back of her head, she was swimming in a sea of pleasure, it was all she could do not to scream out and demand more, for the moment, strangled groans, swallowed moans and writhing hips.

Lily could feel Bella's body writhing underneath her as she teased her core with her nimble fingertips, she leaned back in, taking one, very erect, nipple back in to her mouth, forcing a moan from Bella's parted lips, swollen slightly from biting at them, as she sucked and kneaded at Bella's nipples, Lily pressed her thumb to the girl's throbbing clit, rolling it over the already sensitive pink nub before sliding two fingers inside Bella, both girls moaned, Bella bucking her hips to meet Lily's fingers, Lily was a little dizzy with pleasure, Bella's walls felt so good around her fingers, she inched them in further, eager to feel more of the, hot, wet and tight little hole.

Bella dug her nails in to the cloth wrapped around her wrist, her eyes rolling, once again, to the back of her head, Lily was panting above her, grinding herself in to her hand while she slid her fingers inside Bella effortlessly, slamming against her g-spot with every entrance. Lily added a third finger, probing them inside of Bella's virgin sex, fanning them out once inside the warm, flesh cave; left finger to left wall, middle pinning the g-spot, third finger to the right wall, Bella felt all of her muscles tightening as she wrapped her legs around Lily's, pinning them together.

Lily could feel Bella's walls tightening around her, constricting her fingers, 'Oh god, Lily, oh god, I oohhh, god, don't stop!', Bella snarled, her hips pumping to her fingers as much as they could allow, Lily sped up her fingering pace, sensing Bella's tip over the edge; she shoved her fingers inside her pussy, curling them inside and flicking them out to throttle against Bella's g-spot, arched her back, pressing her hips tighter against her arm, pinning her fingers inside of Bella as the first trickles of her orgasm washed over fingers.  
Her gentle nipple sucking became grazing, nipping and bites while keeping the other kneaded firmly underneath her strong fingers.

Bella's body shook, her heartbeat erratic, she felt like she was going to explode, Lily was _everywhere_, tightly pressed inside her, she was able to grind against her thumb a little, adding to her already immense pleasure, her chest, _oh god, she's so good with her mouth_, Bella thought to herself, "Bella, come for me.", Lily whispered in to her nipple, purring as she finished, probing her fingers deeper inside her sex.

She couldn't hold back, opening her mouth wide, her stomach muscles taut with pressure, Bella arched back, a series of incoherent moans and groans spilling from her puffy, swollen lips as her juice flowed all over Lily's waiting fingertips; she never slowed down until the last drop dripped over her digits and Bella slumped, all reserve energy having spilled from her legs, she pressed her forehead to Lily's shoulder, idly kissing against the tanned beauty's arm, her breathing rapid and erratic, her head was swimming, Bella Swan felt like a goddess underneath Lily's fingertips.

"Taste.", Lily murmured, rubbing her fingertips over Bella's slicked lips. Bella opened eagerly, moaning a little at her own taste, once she sucked her juice dry from Lily's fingertips, Lily slumped next to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead and untied her, wrapping the blanket around Bella's naked shoulders, they cuddled, watching the sun rising.

**ATTN:** I'm not sure if Bella will return the favour now or just leave it until when she hook up with Alice. Suggestions; Always appreciated! As are reviews, let me know what you thought of this one! I felt a little off form writing it so, opinion are needed.  
Thanks again for reading!


	5. Someone's Watching

**ATTN: Wow! So many mixed responses, thanks to everyone that reviewed/subscribed/added this story to their favourites.**

Special thanks to: BellaAlice4e: Your review made my day, so this chapter is just for you. ;)  
Oh, and to; ..Is. 'cause she's reviewed almost every time she's read and been nothing but positive.  
So, I'm going to go with the main idea in my head, Bella/Lily for now, you'll see how Alice works in to it all soon.  
Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm still not the owner of Bella/Alice, just Lily.  


"You're so warm.", Bella sighed as she tucked herself in closer to Lily, pressing her nose in to the nape of the girls neck, she inhaled before sighing contently.  
"Can you believe that just happened?", Lily whispered, shivering as she felt Bella's fingertips dance across her bare stomach, she tensed her muscles subconsciously, tilting her head to the side as she felt Bella's lips move to her neck, trailing up to her jawbone, nipping her way to Lily's earlobe, she whispered huskily, "Does that mean you don't want me to return the favour?", Lily's eyes widened in anticipation and her breath hitched, Bella took this as a positive reaction and slid herself in to the taller girls lap, pressing her palms to her shoulders; she pushed the tanned beauty back, laying her on the bare sand.

Lily outstretched her arms, resting them on the curves of Bella's hips; she curled her fingers in, pressing them in to Bella's skin, pulling her closer to kiss her lips, she felt Bella's dripping arousal slide across her stomach, groaning at the feeling; she kneaded her fingers in to Bella's pert behind, massaging the folds of skin under her fingers. Bella growled, raising herself to meet Lily's hands, she pulled away from her, slipping from her lap, Lily looked up; her eyes filled with desire and confusion. "Bella?"

Bella moved down, putting a palm on Lily's toned stomach, "I'm just ridding you of the boundaries, don't worry.", she winked down at her before moving her hand down lower; she played her hands to the button on her jeans, unfastening it before moving them down, tugging at her panties so they both came down, pooling at Lily's ankles. Both girls dripping with desire, Bella ran her fingers up and down the inside of Lily's leg, once reaching her inner thighs; brushing her nervous fingertips across Lily's throbbing pink mound.

Feeling Lily squirm in anticipation and frustration; Bella slid her index digit inside her lovers tight sex, she purred while Lily moaned, bucking her hips to Bella's finger, _This is really nice, she feels so good, so warm, _Bella thought to herself as her lips travelled up Lily's slender legs, rolling her thumb over her throbbing core; she added a second digit, making Lily groan harder, arching her back to rise her hips higher; Lily slid against Bella's long fingers, almost going in knuckle deep.

'_Oh, Bella.. Fuck, please, fuck me, make me cum.'_ Lily growled huskily before Bella nodded, moving her lips up higher on the tanned legs her lips were getting so used to; she nipped at Lily's inner thighs, keeping her fingers travelling inside of her lovers sex, causing Lily to squirm in pleasure under her, gasping with each bite, each probe of her fingers.

'Lily, you're beautiful.', Bella whispered as she came to meet her lovers legs, lifting her head, she noticed how amazing Lily looked under the glinting moonlight, Lily looked up; her eyes mixed with desire, wanting and..., something Bella couldn't recognize. As Lily opened her mouth to respond; Bella moved her thumb from the girls clit, replacing it with her tongue, she; closed her mouth over the throbbing pink mound dripping and pulsating underneath her, she swirled her tongue around the clit, running the tip of it up and down Lily's slit before spreading her tongue out; closing it around the clit and pressing her cheeks together, she sucked her lovers pink mound, keeping her fingers pumping inside her.

Lily's body tensed, her toes curled; her hands flew to the back of Bella's head, pinning the dark haired girls face to her hungry sex, wrapping her legs around her neck as she furiously fucked against Bella's face, coating the girls lips, cheeks and chin in her glistening juices.

Feeling the girls body tremble underneath her; Bella darted her tongue around Lily's gash, rapidly drawing wet circles around her saturated mound; her fingers pumping inside the tanned beauty's tight, warm, wet sex. As she felt her wall constrict around her fingers; Bella pumped harder, probing her fingers against Lily's swollen g-spot, making her body shake as began to ride her orgasm wave.

Lily tightened her vice like leg grip around Bella; pinning her mouth and tongue firmly in place, the grip straining against Bella's arm, causing her slender digits to stay pinned inside of her lovers sex, Lily arched her back, gripping desperately at the golden grains of sand under her fingers, her face and neck licked with delicious beads of sweat as she parted her lips, an elongated series of pants, moans and groans falling from them as she did so.

Bella felt the wave of Lily's pleasure spill on to her fingers, drip against her lips and dribble sloppily off her chin, coating her breasts in the bronzed beauty's sweet juices, Bella groaned, the sound reverberating against Lily's pussy, sending pulsating throbs of pleasure through the girls body; the end result falling from her lips as she rode out her orgasm against Bella's face and lips.

Once she was sure Lily had no more nectar to donate, Bella lapped up her juice, skirting her tongue over the girl's clit, sucking it gently, she didn't want to waste a drop. She slid her tongue in to Lily's tight hole, rolling it around, taking every drop of her, this caused Lily to twitch and squirm under her.

As she finished off, she raised herself, looking down at Lily.  
Lily bit her lip, her chest rising and falling as she sat up, 'I never thought someone could look so good with a face full of cum.', she grinned before leaning in to Bella, pressing their lips together and wrapped her arms around her.

They stayed that way for a while, watching as the fire cracked and eventually went out, "Oh my god. Charlie's going to kick my ass.", Bella groaned as she looked at the brightening sky, it was a sight to see; a crimson background, flicked with orange and yellow strips of sun, Bella sighed, pressing a kiss to Lily's shoulder and suggested they both get dressed.

**Ten minutes later  
**Lily wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulders, placing a kiss to the shorter girls head while Bella smiled, taking Lily's free hand in her own and interlaced their fingers as they set out for home. She knew Charlie wouldn't be mad if she said she stayed with Lily, she just wouldn't say what she had done with her.  
Bella shivered, just thinking about what had just happened caused a small fire to light inside her once again.  
The material in her jeans pleasantly pressed against her, causing her to press her hips forward as they walked, she was suddenly not too concerned about not finding her underwear.

The girls walked off happily, a warm glow emanating from each of them.  
Bella couldn't help but smile at Lily; she felt a flutter inside her stomach as she scooted closer.  
_Liquid gold, _she said to herself, focusing on a glowing pair of eyes in the distance. She blinked before trying to refocus.  
_Maybe I'm still a little drunk_, she thought to herself as the eyes had disappeared.

But was she imagining it?  
Or had someone watched and seen everything the two girls had done?  
Only time would tell.

**ATTN:**** So, I know Alice has been totally neglected but she's mentioned discreetly. The next chapter should prove to be very interesting indeed!  
Let me know what you guys think. ******


	6. Confusion

**Confusion**

_**Alice**_.  
She had been feeding; she needed to feed a lot more lately. For reasons she didn't quite know, or could bring herself to admit.  
After her last feed, she dashed to her home to change. Still feeling restless, she left the house for some more alone time.

She knew it was wrong, she knew it broke the rules but something brought her to the beach. She could sense _her_. Bella, Bella, Bella Swan. A small smile curled on the petite girl's lips as she thought about her. Shaking her head free of the thoughts, she focused on the two bodies gyrating on the sand. One was that _thing_, Lily. The other was.. well, definitely not male, it was female.. it was, Bella.

Alice had never felt so much pain in her life, even the memories of her changing didn't hurt as much as this image did. _"Why is this bothering me? Bella is free to sleep with any slut she likes,", 'Yeah but you want to be that slut she's with right now, don't you?', "Shut up inner voice. Just shut up,", _she said to herself. It was killing her to see this.. so why couldn't she take her eyes away? What kind of emotional sadomasochist was this dainty immortal?

She hid at the foot of the woods until the couple finished up. As they were leaving, something made Bella look toward her, Alice's unbeating heart skipped a beat and she needlessly held her breath, as though it would suddenly make her invisible. As Bella squinted her eyes, Alice dashed away.  
She would be in more trouble than she could handle if she was caught out here, away from her territory of Forks. _Stupid dogs, smelly, flea ridden things_, she thought to herself as the morning winds whipped at her face.

Alice kept on running, she ran and she ran, trying to shake her head free of the images she had seen.  
_'You liked it, didn't you, Alice?', "Shut up,", 'Maybe you didn't like the.. thing, but Bella caused you quite a stir, her hair, her lips.. and am I the only one who saw her slamming body?' _ Alice chuckled, it seemed her mind had adapted to some of the modern age lingo. She stopped running for a while and sat under a large oak tree, letting the shade cover her because, well, you never could know who would be in the woods, could you?

_**Bella**_  
After Lily had dropped Bella home, explained to Chief Swan that it was all her fault for keeping Bella out so late, everyone was just dying to get to know her, she gave her a quick kiss goodbye, asking if she would like to go to Port Angeles later on with her, Jessica and Angela.  
Bella shot a glance to Charlie who nodded.  
"I'll pick you up at about four, Bells!" and with that, Lily was gone.  
As she closed the door, she turned to face Charlie, expecting a severe scolding, instead he was quite understanding, "You look exhausted, why don't you go to bed, Bells?" she was pretty tired, after all, she had a very eventful night. Bella could feel goose pimples prickling her pale skin as she thought back to her activities with Lily. Fighting hard to keep a grin from her face, she hugged Charlie and made way to her bedroom.

While she was slipping out of her clothes, she noticed grains of sand spilling to the floor and sighed, _time to shower_, she thought to herself. After throwing her clothes in to the laundry hamper, she stood in front of the mirror, admiring her figure. She wasn't exactly in the best shape, but she was far from being the worst.  
Her stomach was taut, flat and lightly muscled. Her hourglass figure; her hips, her legs; all slim, lithe and strong enough. She had been cursed with, what Bella considered to be, small breasts. They were a 34C, generous enough for anyone's hand but it was one thing she was never comfortable with.  
Turning herself around, she admired the curves from the back, her apricot shaped ass. She shook her head a little, shaking her hair free of her tie, grains of sand fell from the waves. She giggled once more before skipping in to the shower, eventually making it there after nearly killing herself twice.

As Bella sank in the feeling of the hot water cascading over her body, she closed her eyes, sighing to herself and let her imagination run away. Last night was amazing, but something niggled at her. _The eyes, why do I keep seeing them? Who do they belong to? I wasn't that tired, I didn't imagine it, they're invading my dreams and now they're peeping!?_  
Peeping..  
Something made Bella open her eyes to look at the window.  
They were there again! And, as usual, they had disappeared before Bella could move to see who they belonged to.

After she had dried her hair and put some pyjamas on, Bella slipped in under her sheets, the tiredness suddenly taking hold, she drifted off in what felt like seconds.  
_Golden orbs, only worthy of a goddess, they're so beautiful.. so intoxicating, and those lips, pale pink petals of flesh and, and, why are they so close to me? Strike that, why aren't they pressed against mine? The mysterious face pulled back, coming in to full view. That marble skin, the raven black hair, those amazing lips, the eyes.. they belonged to. -  
_Bella shot forward, waking up, with her hand over her chest, she felt like if she left them anywhere else, her heart would most certainly beat right out of her chest.  
"Alice.. Alice Cullen, why are you watching me? Why can't I get you out of my mind? And why..", she grimaced, her stomach feeling awfully sick all of a sudden, "And why do I feel like I've cheated you with Lily?"  
Lily. It was almost three thirty, just enough time to get dressed.  
_Knock, knock, knock._  
Damn it.  
She went to open to door, not overly surprised to see Lily there, the girl did like to be early, after all.  
"Hey, Lily, I'm not really ready yet, I kind of just woke up,", Bella said, indicating to her bedclothes and messy hair with a sheepish smile.  
"Oh, that's all right, I was hoping to catch you looking sultry and sexy,", she replied, winking towards Bella, "I'm kidding, go get ready, Bells."  
Bella ran up the stairs, throwing on a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top that hugged her body and threw a shirt over it. After she had put on her socks and shoes, brushed her hair and her teeth, she went down to Lily.  
"So, are we ready?"  
"Yeah, let's go."

After picking Angela and Jessica up, they made their way to Port Angeles. The car ride, for the most part, was uneventful; mostly the girls swapped stories about what had happened last night.  
As they came to Lily and Bella's story, Bella felt strangely uncomfortable that Lily had said nothing happened. Not that she really minded, but if Bella were asked, she wouldn't have lied about it.

"Let's go see a movie!" Jessica squealed, "There are always such cute guys out here; why not go see a scary movie and get some comfort?" she asked, nudging Lily. Lily grinned, "Sounds ideal!"  
She threw a glance toward Bella, the look in her eyes was something Bella didn't recognize or, well, feel very comfortable with.

_**The Movie Theatre  
**_"Four tickets to _Midnight Massacre Mayhem_, please!"  
"Ladies,", an unfamiliar male voice said, "You really shouldn't be paying to see such a violent movie alone, why don't the guys and I accompany you?", Bella turned to see a strange male, tall, sandy colored hair that was shaved, wearing a black wife beater and stone washed jeans. His friends seemed to wearing the same, _Maybe they're in a cult and that's their uniform?_, Bella thought to herself.  
"Oh, big strong men.. Count us in!" Lily said.  
.. Lily said.  
"Aight, Ladies. Unless you want one of us comforting two of you, someone's gonna have to sit alone."  
"Oh, Bella, you'll be OK, right?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
And with that, the three girls had left her alone and left with the three new guys.  
"Sorry, miss. I've just sold the last seats to your, eh, friends?"  
"Oh, it's all right, I'm not really in the mood of sitting alone in a theatre alone anyway."

Bella left to go exploring, she knew there was a halfway decent book store around here, somewhere. Looking towards the arrow signs, she followed the one for her destination, not really noticing that they further she walked, the darker and more isolated it became. As she was walking down, what seemed to be, a deserted alleyway, she heard the sounds of footsteps and a snigger that suddenly made her all too aware of her surroundings and the lack of crowds.  
She swallowed hard before turning her head to see if her mind was playing tricks with her or she had reason to be concerned.  
"Hey honey, what are you doin' down here all on your own, baby?" she heard of them say, his friend laughing and nudging him with his elbow.  
"Yeah, why don't you slow your sexy little ass down and walk with us..? We'll keep you safe,", she said, barely concealing the sneer in his voice.  
"I'm OK, thanks, though. I'm just going to go,", Bella replied, almost breaking in to a sprint and she saw them coming closer.  
"Running's not gonna get you far, sweet thang,", a voice boomed from somewhere to her left hand side.  
Before she knew what was happening, someone had taken a firm hold on her body, hooking one strong arm through both of hers and yanked them back while someone else grabbed her legs, lifting them and nodded to the person who has her arms, his face had a sickening grin plastered upon it while his hands ran up and down her legs roughly.  
"Let's get this bitch back to the truck, I call dibs."  
"Sure thing, I'm going second, she looks good.. Tight.. Baby, you a virgin?"  
"Let me go!" Bella screamed. Her reaction only making the group more excited.  
As they ran with her down to an isolated parking lot, one of them opened the side door to a truck. Bella closed her eyes, willing herself to wake up from the nightmare.  
She watched as the first male took his belt off and snapped the straps together, "You're gonna get punished, bitch,", he said, leering at her before laughing maniacally.  
"I.. please, no,", Bella pleaded, her face was already splattered in tears.  
"Please, please, please, no!" he mimicked before bringing his hand back, slicing it forward so that the leather struck Bella's face.  
"Keep fucking quiet. Or I'll –", Bella opened her eyes, tilting her head to see why the monster in front of her had been cut off.  
She saw him shielding his eyes as a car screeched in behind them, the lights blinding him.  
He laughed as someone got out, "Wait your turn, princess."  
"Let her go.", she heard a voice, a familiar female voice say.. no, spit.  
"A girl with attitude! Not like this blubbering mess here.", she sneered, pulling his fist back.  
As Bella watched, the fist getting closer, she braced herself then heard an almighty _crack_.  
But she wasn't hit? She opened her eyes, seeing the former brute now knocked to the ground, unconscious.  
"I said; let her go. Now,", the voice spat again. Bella tried to focus on her savior, it was Lily, it had to be, she felt bad and.. no, no, it wasn't Lily. This girl was more dainty, not nearly as tall and her hair was jet black. So were her eyes.  
_Alice!  
"_Listen bitch, I'm gonna put this ho in the truck and you're going to go home and forget this ever happ.. what happened to your eyes!? Freak! Take her!", he said, shoving Bella forward before grabbing his friend, pushing him in to the truck and scurried off.

Bella fell to her knees, the ordeal still hitting her as the salty tear spilled down her face, great, heaving, choking sobs escaped her. She had almost forgotten about Alice until she felt someone bundle her in their arms, pressing their lips to her ears, whispering, "It's okay, Bella. I've got you now, nothing's going to happen to you, I've got you, I'm here now."  
"Oh, Alice. How, how did you know?",  
"I'll explain that later, love."  
Love.  
Bella felt her heart soar, which, given the circumstances, made no sense at all.  
Before she knew it, Bella was in Alice's car, buckled up and everything while Alice sped away from the parking lot.  
_"Where the hell was that dog, Lily?!", Alice spat.  
"She.. She went to the movies with Angela, Jessica and three guys. There was no room for me, so I left."  
"Bella! It's dangerous out here for a young lady! You could have been killed because she didn't care enough to make sure you were OK! She had her fun with you and moved along to deny her sexuality!"_

"I knew I saw you! I'm sorry, Alice, I didn't know any of this was going to happen, I just, I really didn't-", she had to stop; the tears were taking over again.  
Alice pulled the car over, unclicked Bella's restraint and pulled her in to her lap, _"Bella, please don't cry. They're not going to hurt you, no one will ever hurt you as long as I am around. I will keep you safe."_  
While Alice brushed her fingers through Bella's hair, stroking her cheek, Bella closed her eyes and felt herself relaxing. She believed Alice, she believed she was safe.  
_"Alice.. How did you take them on? And.. why can't I feel your heartbeat?"  
"I work out a lot."  
"And you have no heart beat."  
"Pay attention to some of the local legends in Forks. I should get you home now. You need to rest."_

As they sped through Port Angeles, Alice suddenly jammed on the breaks, hissing to the windshield, "Dog!", she spat.  
Bella, assuming a pooch had run in front of the car, looked out to see, definitely not expecting to see a very enraged Lily.

**Authors Note:  
I'm terribly sorry about the delay, my life has been beyond hectic, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, and I plan to make my posts more frequent.  
So: Alice and Bella are sparking up, now Lily's back in the picture.  
Reviews, please! Feel free to add in suggestions!  
- Von.**


	7. Addicting Chaos

Addicting Chaos

****

Authors Note: I am sorry about the delays, I wasn't being lazy or anything. There was a lot going on. Either way, I'm back now and here's an additional chapter.  
PS: Thank you all so much for your reviews, they mean a lot to me.  
HolyRoseIzumi: I know the chapter was a little confusing; it'll make more sense in this chapter.  
zimbieluvr: Sorry! I'll make it this chapter worth it, thanks for keeping up!  
blue1991: Your comment made my day.  
To anyone else to recently made my day by reviewing: Thank you all, you're the best!  
And now, let's get down to why you're all really here!

**Lily  
**She knew something was wrong; Bella never followed them out from the movies.  
_Maybe I came on too strong with the guys and Bella felt unwanted?_ She thought to herself.  
_Well, fucking duh. _Her inner voice responded.

She was beginning to worry now, and she had no more interest in the guy who seemed to have a heightened interest in her.  
"So, I'll see you later, I really should find my friend. Thanks for the movie,", she said, kissing his cheek quickly, leaving before he could object.  
As she was walking toward the lit streets, she saw a familiar car and caught the whiff of a familiar scent. She tilted her head to the side, shielding her eyes from the high beams. Once she recognized the car; she jumped in front of it, hoping not to get hit.

Bella was there with _her_. Lily could feel her blood boiling, her rage gathering as her fingers curled in to her hands, fisting them until her knuckles were pale.  
_"You!"_ she spat, glaring at Alice. _"What the hell do you think you're doing with her?! Not enough pale faced lesbians you can fuck about with!?"  
"Shut up, dog. While you were busy on your 'date', I was looking after Bella."  
"Bella is fine, I can look after he-"_ she stopped speaking, catching sight of Bella and gasped, rushing to her side as Bella hobbled her way out.  
_"Bells.. What happened?!"_ she asked before snapping her sights to Alice, her words spitting venom, _"What did you do to her, if you laid one of your disgusting fingers on her, I'll fu—",  
"Lily, shut up! Alice came and saved me from two men while you were busy in the movies with your own! I'd be DEAD if she didn't come to my rescue, so don't you dare – don't you DARE take that tone with her!" _Bella shrieked, her voice jumping octaves as she did so.  
_"I.. Bella, I didn't know.. it, I thought you were sitting with us in the movies! I never knew, I'm sorry, Bells, please. Please."  
"Whatever, Lily. You wanted to go to see the movie with that guy, what happened to me while you were busy having a fun old time obviously didn't matter to you. I hope you did have fun, by the way. The guy seemed to be your type. A total jerk, just like you."_ Bella responded in a low, cold voice.  
_"Thanks, pa—Alice, I'll take her home now,"_, Lilly sad, putting her hand around Bella.  
_"You will not, I'll take her home. You've clearly done enough tonight, dog."  
"You take that back, you fanged freak!", _Lily spat, flying forward so that her face was a mere few inches from Alice.  
As Alice was about to respond, a sound of a whimper caught her attention, Bella was upset again.  
Shoving Lily out of the way, she picked Bella up, cradling the dark haired beauty as if she were a child who had taken a fall in the playground, _"You can go home with Lily, if you like, Bella. It's up to you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."  
_Smirking, Lily stepped forward, holding her tanned hand out for Bella, her smile only grew wider as she saw Bella's hand outstretching, _"I win,", _she mouthed, winking toward Alice.  
She watched Bella fall from Alice's grip, walking toward her. Suddenly; she wasn't in the mood for smiling. Lily felt Bella's hand on her chest, shoving her away, a look of something didn't recognize or like seemed to be burning inside Bella's eyes.  
_"I'm going home with Alice, Lily. You thought it was okay to fuck me last night and ignore me today for some random guy? In what kind of world is that okay!? Stay away from me. I mean it."_  
She watched as Bella turned away, looking at Alice a little sheepishly, _"I'm sorry, I should probably have asked you for a ride before I said all of that. If you have plans, it's okay, I can ask Charlie to come out and pick me up."  
"Don't be silly, my plan was to make sure you got home okay. Shall we?"_ the pixie girl asked as she opened Bella's door, closing it once she was in.  
_"You better not hurt her, blood sucker."_ Lily whispered, knowing Alice would easily hear it.  
_"I have no interest in hurting her; I was the one looking out for her while you were busy with your new male friend, if I remember correctly?"_  
And with that, Alice slid in to the driver's seat, closed the door and drove off. Neither of them glanced to Lily as they passed.

Lily stepped back; she eventually stopped once she felt her back collide with a brick wall. Putting her hands to cover her face, she slumped down, her hair spilling to shade her eyes as a stream of tears began to trickle from her ducts.  
_"Ohmigosh! Was Bella with the LESBIAN!?" _Jessica shrilled, appearing from nowhere.  
_"Yeah.. Yeah, it was,", _came a rather choked response.  
_"Hey, are you all right, Lil?"  
"I'm fine, I just hate Cullen. Can we go home?"  
"Well, those guys.. there's a frat party and I kind of said we'd be attending. Free booze, maybe something to smoke and lots of hot guys! It should take your mind off things."  
"Let's go, I could do with a wet drink and a stiff man."_  
Picking herself up, she wiped her eyes, ignoring her friend's concerned look and linked her arm.  
_"Please, Jess, let's just go."  
"All right, I like the dirt. Makes you look like you'll put out,"_, she giggled, elbowing Lily's side as they made their way down the street to their awaiting company.  
_"I'll deal with Bella's drama some other time."_

**Alice  
**She was laying down reading the latest copy of _Vogue_ when it happened.  
Her eyes clouded over and she saw Bella walking alone before being taunted at and grabbed by two men. As the image unfolded, she felt her panic and anger rise.  
Moving like a blur, she darted to her car, making her way to Port Angeles to rescue Bella, she drove as fast as the car would allow, after all; she didn't know exactly how long she had before the image became a reality.  
She sped down the alleyway where she saw Bella in her vision.  
_Empty.  
_Maybe she was early, maybe it wasn't going to happen?  
_Better to be safe than sorry._  
She drove forward; to the parking lot she had seen. The closer she got, the sharper the images became. She could see Bella being held, she sped up, pulling the car to a sharp halt.  
The man, the one holding a.. belt?, was shielding his eyes from the glare of the cars lights. As Alice came in to view, he smirked and said, _"Wait your turn, princess."  
Princess?, _she thought to herself.  
_"Let her go."_ Alice growled.  
_"A girl with attitude! Not like this blubbering mess here," _he sneered, indicating toward Bella before he pulled his fist back.  
The short, pale pixie like girl had dashed forward, slamming the predator against his truck hard, before spitting, _"I said; let her go. Now,"_, toward the man holding Bella._  
_The man seemed to be taken by surprise, seeing his tall, muscled friend rendered unconscious by such a harmless girl. Nevertheless, he kept his footing and refused to give Bella up, _"Listen bitch, I'm gonna put this ho in the truck and you're gonna go home and forget this ever happ – what happened to your eyes!? Freak! Take her!"  
_With that, he shoved Bella away, scurrying to throw his friend in to the vehicle and drove off.  
Within the blink of an eye, if not faster, Alice was bundling Bella up in her strong arms, whispering that she was safe, she was okay.  
When Bella had asked how Alice knew where she was, Alice hesitated in answering, she couldn't exactly blurt out, _"Oh, you know, I was just reading when I got a vision of you in danger, so I came to your rescue,"_, so she said that she'd explain later. Sure she had accidentally slipped up by calling Bella 'love', but that seemed to be okay.  
She had Bella sat in her car and buckled up safely and began to drive off when she had asked Bella what the hell had happened. She desperately wanted Lily to be the source of Bella's anguish, but she hadn't seen her when she arrived. As the brunette girl explained that Lily had ditched her to go to the movies with some random guy, she could feel the venom coursing through her body, similar to the feeling, she assumed, that humans experienced when they were at the peak of their anger and blood raced through their veins.  
The pixie had let her peeping slip when she responded, _"__"Bella! It's dangerous out here for a young lady! You could have been killed because she didn't care enough to make sure you were OK! She had her fun with you and moved along to deny her sexuality!"  
_Kicking herself internally, she was relieved when Bella had left it at, _"I knew I saw you! ! I'm sorry, Alice, I didn't know any of this was going to happen, I just, I really didn't-", _she had to stop; the tears were taking over again.  
Alice could feel her undead heart breaking as she watched the salty drops spill from her friend's eyes, she reached out to comfort her; pulling the girl in to her lap, brushing her slender fingers through Bella's silky hair while she whispered, _"Bella, please don't cry. They're not going to hurt you, no one will ever hurt you as long as I am around. I will keep you safe."_  
She could feel Bella's heartbeat steady, she relished in the soft _dadunk, dadunk, dadunk_ sound that the girl's heart made.  
As Bella settled herself of the raven haired girl's chest, she began asking questions.  
_Really should have seen that one coming, _Alice thought to herself as Bella asked her questions.  
_"Alice.. How did you take them on? And.. why can't I feel your heartbeat?"  
"I work out a lot."  
"And you have no heart beat."  
"Pay attention to some of the local legends in Forks. I should get you home now. You need to rest."  
_She wanted to confide in Bella, she desperately wanted to connect with her, but she didn't want to scare her off. And well, what kind of sane person would feel safe and assured after hearing someone say, _"Oh, I'm impossibly strong, fast, I get visions. No heartbeat. You see, Bella, I'm dead, technically. I'm a vampire."_ – Hah, right.  
But maybe, just maybe, if Bella found out on her own.. maybe after tonight and seeing Alice meant her no harm, maybe, just maybe, Bella wouldn't judge her. It's not like she fed off humans, after all.

As Alice pondered this, watching Bella beside her, she had to jam on the breaks. **  
**_"Dog!", _she spat as she saw _her._

After the heated argument, Alice feeling like nothing would make her happier than snapping Lily's skinny little neck, only stopping when Bella intervened, telling Lily that she wanted nothing to do with her, _Bella_ wanted _Alice_ to take her home.  
She still couldn't quite wrap her head around Bella, after telling Lily off, stating that Alice would indeed be taking her home, she still asked Alice, rather sheepishly, if she could get a ride from her.  
_"I'm sorry; I should probably have asked you for a ride before I said all of that. If you have plans, it's okay, I can ask Charlie to come out and pick me up."  
_  
The small sparkle of blush creeping across Bella's cheeks as she said this made Alice's insides feel as though they were melting, after she reassured her that she had intended on getting her home safely in the first place, she opened the door for Bella, walking to her own door once Bella was safe inside.  
She knew there was more to come.  
_"You better not hurt her, blood sucker."_ Lily whispered, knowing Alice would easily hear it.  
_"I have no interest in hurting her; I was the one looking out for her while you were busy with your new male friend, if I remember correctly?"  
_And it was true; Alice did come to her rescue.  
As she looked over at Bella, a fierce feeling of protection flooded over the pale girl as she thought, _and I will always come to her rescue. No one will hurt Bella again. Ever._

**Authors Note: Yeah, I kind of lost myself in this chapter. You've seen it, let me know what you think.  
PS: I'm working on the next chapter now. I promise that Bella and Alice will get closer. The way I'm working it in my head seems to be all right, but of course; if you have any recommended changes/suggestions, feel free to let me know.  
* For the next chapter: Remember the part where Alice told Bella to look in to the local legends, it's going to play a vital role in the next scene.  
And it'll tie Lily in once the chapters develop. I'm so excited!  
One more thing; I really appreciate all of you who have taken the time to review and subscribe/favorite my story. It really gives me the extra boost I need to keep working on this.  
I hope you like it! Thanks again for taking the time to read!  
- Von.**_  
_


End file.
